What They Didn't Know
by Asuka Mayu
Summary: [one-shot][semi-canon] It was back when the war was just a prediction, back when he believed that his parents were his parents, back when he could never imagine that someday he would be fighting his best friend, back then - Kira Yamato had wanted a sister.


**What They Didn't Know**

_[one-shot][semi-canon]_

_It was back when the war was just a prediction,_

_back when he believed that his parents were his parents,_

_back when he could never imagine that someday he would be fighting his best friend,_

_back then_

_Kira Yamato had wanted a sister._

**Uh huh hello. This is a random (read : crazy) idea that got to me tonight so expect nothing much. And yea, totally unbeta-ed so bear with it. **

Kira had wanted a younger sister.

It was when the flame of war had been just a small fire; some arguments here and there, some conflicts and another, some rumours spread around about the upcoming confrontations of PLANTs and the Earth – it had not been threatening enough for 13-year-old, Coordinator Kira Yamato to wonder if he was to be separated with his Natural parents, but it had been worrying enough to take his best friend –his _only_ friend –away from him. It was something he couldn't anything about; Copernicus wasn't Athrun's home, and neither his. It had just been a stop for both of them –Kira with both of his parents and Athrun with his mother –and they just happened to meet at the same preparatory school. Along the years, they just _happened _to be the best of friends, they could pass as brothers if not for the contrasting features; Athrun pale with navy locks and emerald eyes inherited straight from his mother, Kira a shade darker, eyes violet and brown haired.

Athrun's father, Patrick Zala was a member of PLANTs Council. With the conflicts growing by days and every negotiations failed, it was just natural that Athrun and her mother to be summoned back to PLANTs; Patrick would want to be keep them closer, safer. Kira, even at that early age, understood that. He would do the same; he would want to stick with his loved ones as well. So he let Athrun go, he managed to not to cry though he was sure some tears escaped from his command but it was okay since Athrun looked like he wanted to cry; he was just better at hiding it like he was better than Kira in everything else.

For a month or so, Kira kept to Tori's company; a small, robotic bird that could Athrun had managed to create before he left with that genius brain of his.

"_I want to make a bird," _Kira had wishfully said when Athrun had asked him about his Mechatronic project; before Athrun's departure was decided. "_A small one that can makes sounds and flies._"

"_A bird?!" _Athrun had taken the idea incredulously; almost hysteric, actually. Well, everyone would if they consider Kira's mark in the said subject_. "And a flying one? How complex would that be, Kira?!" _

"_Well, I was just thinking…"_

Kira was just thinking, but Athrun –the ace of Mechatronic class (and everything that's in between) –managed to do it. The speech ability was limited to one, but it could fly and sense Kira in distance so Kira treasured it like he never treasured anything else before.

But Tori was, whatever the sentiment was, a toy. And Kira, after some time sitting alone in class and playing alone at home, craved some human company that could answer to him with intelligent reply. So, one evening, he approached his mother who was preparing dinner.

"Mom, I want a sister," he said casually, sitting on the dining table watching the back of his mother.

The hand that was chopping the carrots skilfully stopped dead in its track. It took a few seconds before Caridad Yamato turned around to her only son; her expression unreadable.

"A _sister_?"

"Yes," Kira nodded firmly. His eyes went dreamy as he imagined his ideal sister. "It would be nice if she could be the same age as me –school is _totally_ boring without Athrun – but it's totally impossible so it's okay. But I want her to be a Natural; so that she could get your blue hair and green eyes. She would look totally like Athrun, don't you think –Athrun will totally _love _her."

It was just a phase when Kira used 'totally' in every sentence, and a phase when Kira thought he could get anything he wanted from his parents because they had been very lenient to him since Athrun was gone; they knew how hard for him to cope with his loss of friend.

Kira didn't expect it to get an okay right away –he had vague ideas that a sister cannot be bought at the Copernicus Emporium that had practically everything –but he didn't expect his mother to break down in tears, hugging him on her knees, either. It was bewildering; his mother wasn't supposed to _know_ how to cry.

Kira did not get a sister, and he never mentioned anything about it again.

The matter left his mind as time went by, as the conflict got more and more serious. Athrun had expected him to come to PLANTs soon but he knew that was out of options; his parents were Naturals and as much as he wanted to see Athrun again, he would rather be with them. It wasn't long before his father announcing that they would leave Copernicus for Heliopolis, a space colony that belonged to the neutral nation ORB.

Back then Kira thought the reason was because Heliopolis accepted both Naturals and Coordinators alike and their family would prefer to live in space instead of on Earth after all these years doing so. He had no idea –of those hushed, late night discussions of his parents.

That if they couldn't give him a sister, they could at least bring him closer to her.

* * *

**OMAKE**

_**MAINLAND OF ORB, CE 68**_

"I'm telling you, Kisaka," a girl with short, blonde, unkempt hair that fell short to her shoulder, boyish in her three-quarter pants and t-shirt glared at man twice her age that looked a little wary. "If she forces me into a dress again, I'll run away with my brother!"

"You have no brother, Cagalli!" The man looked aghast; there was no limit to her imagination, wasn't there? Bless ORB to get such a _princess_.

"Who cares, I will find one!"

**I hope that is interesting enough lol It was just a crazy idea, really. I tried to make it as true to the story as possible but if I'll just put this as semi-canon. The conversation between Kira and Athrun about Birdy was supposed to be in the drama CD but I didn't remember the exact translation and too lazy to go Google so that was what I remembered and understood lol **

**Anyway, thanks a lot for reading!**

**- Asuka Mayu**


End file.
